Kazaguruma
by Grilled Cheesby
Summary: "You have to leave," the man had growled at him, glare persistent as he looks down at Naruto. "But when can I come back?" Naruto had asked, shrinking back from the hostility that man was showing him. "When I say you can," was the man's answer. - (Out on a cold day, Naruto meets salvation in the hands of Time & Retribution.) Canon Divergent Time Travel Fix-it


**Story Summary: **_"You have to leave," the man had growled at him, glare persistent as he looks down at Naruto._

_"But when can I come back?" Naruto had asked, shrinking back from the hostility that man was showing him._

_"When I say you can," was the man's answer._

_(Out on a cold day, Naruto meets salvation in the hands of Time & Retribution.)_

**this is a weird drabble thing that i suddenly thought about? like i dont even ship karin/sasuke but i needed it to happen for some reason. soooo**

**and also kaka-sensei doesnt play a large part in the story but hes mentioned at the end and he matters damnit**

* * *

**Kazaguruma**

* * *

Naruto's toes are numb and his snot feels thick and sticky as he sniffs, the cold air sending a chill through his body. This is the coldest Naruto has ever been in Konoha and it scares him; it's not meant to snow in the Land of Fire, yet here Naruto is, warily watching the massive gray cloud that hovers above the village, cold winds shrieking across the landscape.

Naruto looks down at his opened-toes sandals and sniffs again, his eyes burning as tears start to mingle with his runny nose. He doesn't know what to do. He's only been living on his own for three months when his landlord told him that there was some kind of infestation in the building. When Naruto had asked him what that word meant, the man had sneered at him, a vicious curl on his lip, before he told Naruto that it meant unwanted vermin were making burrows within the walls of the building.

"You have to leave," the man had growled at him, glare persistent as he looks down at Naruto.

"But when can I come back?" Naruto had asked, shrinking back from the hostility that man was showing him.

"When I say you can," was the man's answer. Before Naruto knew it, he had a small satchel with two extra pairs of clothes, an extra pair of shoes, Gama-chan, and no longer any place to live.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He would bet money he didn't have that he was the vermin the landlord was getting rid of. It's not like anyone was there to stop him, after all. Jiji used to help him, the kind old man Hokage visiting him and frowning whenever he'd notice any disrespectful behavior being thrown Naruto's way, but there had been a big funeral recently, one that the whole village attended, where the Hokage had explained with tears in his eyes that a very old friend, a man called Danzo, had passed away in his sleep.

Naruto understands that the Hokage is mourning, that he has to take care of things that Danzo left behind after death, but he's tired of being cold, and smelly, and tired. Always so tired.

His stomach grumbling breaks him out of his thoughts, the painful ache making him wince and tear up again. He's been hungry before, has missed meals for a few days, but it's never been like this. Naruto can feel how tiny he is now, his ribs bony against his hands whenever he actually takes the time to look at himself. He hasn't eaten anything more than slim findings from a garbage can in two weeks and he doesn't know how much longer he can go on.

He holds back a sob when he looks up from his stomach and notices white particles falling from the sky. He stares up for a moment, shock making his tears stop. He's never seen snow before; the only reason he knows what it is is because Jiji had told him bed time stories about the Land of Snow and all the bright whiteness that laid upon the land. He never thought he'd experience the weather phenomenon in the consistently warm Konoha.

He shivers, a chilly wind wrapping around him, before almost jumping out of his skin when a warm hand rests on his shoulder.

"Where's your coat?"

Naruto whips around, eyes wide and fearful as he catches sight of a dark haired man. His skin is very pale and his eyes are very dark. The next thing Naruto notices is the seemingly genuine concern for Naruto's well-being.

"I-," Naruto stutters, his already red face turning warmer from embarrassment, "I don't have one."

"Here, you can have mine," a new voice adds, making Naruto break eye contact with the concerned man. He blinks, teeth chattering slightly as a woman with bright red hair smiles at him, offering the coat she had just taken off of her own back.

"W-what?"

"You seem a lot colder than I am," the woman says softly, giving him a sweet smile. "Go on, take it. I don't need it that bad."

Naruto has learned to be practical, and to not question his luck when it finally turns his way, so with only a bit of reservation, he takes the coat from the woman and quickly bundles up in it. It's a toasty level of warm from the woman's body heat and Naruto can already feel his body stop shaking from his previous exposure to the winds.

"What are you doing out here in weather like this? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Naruto shrugs, head pitching forward so he can stare down at the ground, not wanting to meet these strangers' eyes. They have been more kind to him than anyone he has ever met, besides Jiji, and he is reluctant to admit who he is. Because once he does, the kindness will vanish and the warm coat along with it.

"Well," the man starts slowly, "I think it's much too cold to be out. Would you perhaps like to come to our house? I think I have some instant noodles in the cupboard that will warm us right up."

Naruto peeks up at his words, the alarm at the mention of food causing him to watch the man intently. "I don't even know who you are," Naruto states hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," the man says, sounding genuinely appalled at his lack of introduction. The man kneels down, getting on Naruto's eye level to give him an rueful smile. "My name is Uchiha Jikan."

Naruto tilts his head slightly, once more taking in the man's appearance. Now that he says it, Naruto doesn't know how he didn't recognize the features of the Uchiha Clan. They are one of the clans, civilian and shinobi alike, that avoid and ignore him rather than show any outright hatred at his existence. It eases some of the tension in him.

"And I'm Uzumaki Myōbatsu."

Naruto's head snaps up, eyes wide and his breath short as he looks at the still standing woman. "U-Uzumaki?"

"Yes," the woman nods, a gleam of understanding showing on her face. "My mother was from Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan that lived there before it's destruction."

Naruto stares, shock causing him to freeze in wonder. He's never heard of any destroyed village called Uzushiogakure or any other Uzumaki, let alone a Clan, but he feels something inside of him sing at the notion. "There are other Uzumaki?"

"There aren't as many as there used to be," Myōbatsu states, finally kneeling down like her companion had, to meet Naruto on an even level. "Mostly cousins with different names, but I know of at least one more Uzumaki hidden away in Amegakure."

Naruto's eyes shine with newly unshed tears.

"Do you know-who-," Naruto chokes out, new snot running from his nose as he starts to break down.

"Naruto," Jikan breaks in, making the blonde meet his gaze. "We know who you are Uzumaki Naruto. And we want to talk to you, regardless of any hatred on the part of the rest of the village. They do not see the real you, nor do they realize just exactly what your name means."

Naruto chokes back a sound, but doesn't hold back the leap he takes towards Jikan and Myōbatsu, looping one arm around each of their necks. He's never been hugged much, even Jjiji keeping a bit of physical distance between them, but as soon as the two return his tight grip, he knows that he will love these two. One, an Uchiha who does not ignore him. The other a lost Uzumaki relative that he never knew could exist.

"Our cousin in Amegakure," Myōbatsu starts, not weakening her grip around his small frame, "is not aware that he is not alone. How do you feel about going to visit him? So he finally can know he's not the orphan he thinks he is."

Naruto gives a weak nod, exhaustion suddenly sweeping through his limbs. "Okay, 'Batsu-neechan."

(Naruto is tired and weak and warm, so he let's himself drift off, ignorant of the way that Myōbatsu gives him a comforting squeeze before transferring him over to Jikan's protective grip.

"How long do you think we have after leaving the village before we have the hounds nipping on our heels?"

"We have a hound of our own." A huff, the sound of clothing shifting, a fond sigh. "Okimono will give them a good hunt. Besides, who better to trick the hounds then one who they did not know was their own?"

"How do you think Hatake will react? Smelling a man who smells exactly like him?"

"Okimono will have planned for that. I'm sure he'll feel plenty of amusement at giving his younger self the slip when he needs to."

A hum, the sound of a gentle hand running through hair. "Are you ready to go, Jikan-kun?"

"Yes." A brief pause, the sound of a soft kiss exchanged. "Let's go pay a visit to family, shall we?")

* * *

**so hi lol obviously how the time travelled was never mentioned, but as always you can see and assume the jikan phenomenon had some part to play-but how did others come back with him!? hmmmmm (i know but i could probably use this in another story so u dont get to lol)**

**a quick guide just in case i wasnt clear enough:**  
**Jikan = future!sasuke**  
**Myōbatsu = future!karin**  
**Okimono = future!kakashi**


End file.
